Oversized Attacks
The power to generate and emit oversized attacks of matter, force and/or energy. Opposite to Attack Compression. Also Called *Giant/Large/Monstrous Attacks Capabilities The user can generate and shape matter, force and/or energy into simply enormous attacks, causing great damage, and releasing huge blasts of pressure over great areas. The sheer scale of the attacks may also make them near impossible to avoid or counter. Applications *Bullet Hell *City Destruction *Concussive Force *Crushing *Extinction Inducement *Explosion Inducement *Explosive Hell *Fissure Creation *Galaxy Destruction *Giant Ball Projection *Matter Creation/Energy Generation *Meteor Summoning *Omnidirectional Energy Waves *Planet Destruction *Planetary System Destruction *Scatter Shot *Shattering *Wave Motion Blast Associations *Attack Powers *Charged Attacks *Destruction Limitations *Throwing around giant attacks will cause collateral damage, probably a lot of it, so the user must be very careful. *Needs a huge amount of energy/matter/time. Known Users Known Objects Gallery Anime/Manga Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill!) iceball.gif|Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill!) Colossus Titan Power.png|The Colossus Titan (Attack on Titan) can generate an enormous explosion, large enough to level Shiganshina, by transforming from its human form to its Titan form. Mega Smasher.gif|Sho Fukamachi/Guyver Unit I (The Bio-Booster Armor Guyver) charging his Mega-Smasher, a particle cannon powerful enough to gouge through a mountain. File:Hiryū_Gekizoku_Shinten_Raihō.gif|Tessai Tsukabishi (Bleach) using Hadō #88: Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō to fire off a tremendous blast of spiritual electricity. Hado90 - Kurohitsugi (Bleach).gif|Sōsuke Aizen (Bleach) using Hadō #90: Kurohitsugi, which generates enough power & gravity to distort time and space. File:Gran_Rey_Cero.gif|Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (Bleach) using Gran Rey Cero, a blast of such power that it disturbs the fabrics of space as it travels. File:Ichigo_Getsuga_Tensho.gif|Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) unleashing Getsuga Tenshō, a torrent of spiritual energy slashing through anything in its path… File:Saigo_no_Getsuga_Tenshō_Mugetsu.gif|…''Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō: Mugetsu'' to unleash a very powerful wave of jet-black spiritual energy blade… Hollow Ichigo Hell Cero (Bleach).gif|…and firing a powerful Cero in his Hollow form, with enough power to level parts of Hell itself. Lanza Del Relámpago.gif|Ulquiorra Cifer's (Bleach) Lanza del Relámpago. Yammy giant Cero (Bleach).gif|Yammy Llargo (Bleach) firing an enormous & destructive Cero. Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto (Bleach) Ennetsu Jigoku.gif|Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto (Bleach) using Ennetsu Jigoku, which generates five enormous pillars of fire wich will incinerate the entire area between them... File:Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto (Bleach) Itto_Kaso.gif|...and casting Hadō #96: Ittō Kasō. Cascada1.gif|Tier Harribel (Bleach) using Cascada to generate a Tsunami that leveled half a city. Star Flash Supernova.png|Mask De Masculine (Bleach) firing his Star Flash: Super Nova. Lille Barro (Bleach) Trompete.png|Lille Barro (Bleach) using Trompete, a massive spatial blast that vaporized a large part of the Wahrwelt city. Gerard Valkyrie (Bleach) bow.png|Gerard Valkyrie (Bleach) charging a massive Heilig Pfeil in his giant form, described as a "pure torrent of power". Askin Nakk Le Vaar (BLeach) Gift Ball Deluxe.png|Askin Nakk Le Vaar (Bleach) using Gift Ball Deluxe to surround a large area in a massive ball of poison. Mana p.jpg|Mana Tsuburaya (Coppelion) creating a huge Neutron explosion. Vegeta's_Destruction.jpg|Planet Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) being destroyed by Frieza's Supernova Death Ball, a powerful variation of his signature Death Ball… Robo_Frieza_Supernova.jpg|…and preparing his Supernova to blow up the Earth and Kill Trunks. Nappa using Volcano Explosion.gif|Nappa (Dragon Ball Z) using Volcano Explosion to disrupt the Earth's geomagnetic field, creating a massive atomic explosion. Piccole's Beam!! (Dragon Ball Z).gif|Piccole (Dragon Ball Z) firing a large beam of ki during his fight with Android 17. Cell's Super Big Bang Crash.gif|Cell's (Dragon Ball Z) Super Big Bang Crash, a more powerful version of Vegeta's Big Bang Attack, destroys a tropical island... Solar Kamehameha Dragon Ball Z.gif|...and his Solar Kamehameha, so named because it has the power to obliterate an entire solar system. SSB Vegito Final Kamehameha.gif|Vegito (Dragon Ball Super) firing the massive Final Kamehameha. Gogeta Blue Kamehameha (Dragon Ball Super).gif|Gogeta (Dragon Ball Super) firing his enormous Full-Force Kamehameha. Karma Demon - Iron God Sword.gif|Gajeel Redfox's (Fairy Tale) ultimate technique, Karma Demon: Iron God's Blade. Formula 28.gif|Master Hades (Fairy Tale) casting Amateratsu's Spell Formula 28. Jellal Fernandez grand chariot.gif|Jellal Fernandez (Fairy Tail) casting his Grand Chariot, a storm of steller energy. Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar.gif|Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) using his Lightning Fire Dragon Roar, a more powerful variant of the Fire Dragon Roar... Dragon God's Brilliant Flame.gif|...Dragon God's Briliant Flame, a combination of his own Dragon Slayer flames and Zancrow's God Slayer dark flames. Acnologia's Roar.gif|Acnologia's Breath (Fairy Tail) Cosmic Beam.gif|Mirajane Strauss (Fairy Tail) projecting a beam of Cosmic energy. Dimaria God Burst.gif|Dimaria Yesta (Fairy Tail) unleashing her God Burst, a devastating omnidirectional blast. God Serena Cavern Dragon Slayer Magic.gif|With his Cavern Dragon Slayer Magic, God Serena (Fairy Tail) uses Cavernous Dragon's Collapsing Earth to rip apart the very ground. Sasuke Kirin.gif|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) using his Lightning Relese: Kirin, a giant electrokinetic dragon. Deidara's C0 attack.gif|Deidara's (Naruto) suicidal explosion, C0. Pain (Naruto) Shinra Tensei Full Scale.gif|Nagato/Pain (Naruto) using Shinra Tensei/Almighty Push to destroy the Leaf Village. Gyūki using Tailed Beast Ball.gif|Killer Bee/B/Gyūki, Eight Tails (Naruto) fires a Tailed Beast Ball, the ultimate technique of a Tailed Beast and Jinchūriki. Danzo's Reverse Four Symbols Sealing.gif|Danzō Shimura (Naruto) using the Reverse Four Symbols Sealing in his attempt kill both Sasuke Uchiha and Tobi. Kami no Shisha no Jutsu.gif|Konan (Naruto) using her Kami no Shisha no Jutsu/Sacred Paper Emissary Jutsu/Paper Person of God Technique, a deep abyss of 600 billion explosive tags. Tengai Shinsei.gif|Madara Uchiha's (Naruto) Tengai Shinsei/Heavenly Obstacle Quaking Star… Madara Uchiha's Fire Breath.gif|…''Fire Style: Majestic Destroyer Flame'', a gigantic wave of flames… Madara's Chakra Blades.gif|…and emitting giant Slash Effects with his Susanoo's Chakra Blades. Gojo Kibaku Fuda.gif|Tobirama Senju (Naruto) locking Obito Uchiha into his Gojo Kibaku Fuda, an endless cycle of chain explosions. Ace using Hiken.gif|Portgas D. Ace's (One Piece) using his Hiken/Fire Fist technique, a massive wave of fire… Portgas D. Ace (One Piece) Dai enkai.gif|…and his ultimate technique, Dai Enkai: Entei, a giant fireball. Enel El Thor.gif|Enel (One Piece) firing his El Thor, a large beam of concentrated electricity... File:Enel_using_Raigo_to_destroy_Angel_Island.png|...and Raigo, a gigantic thundercloud ball. Kuma's Ursus Shock.gif|Bartholomew Kuma's (One Piece) Ursus Shock. Gura Gura no Mi Edward Newgate Whitebeard 1.gif|Wielding the destructive powers of the Tremor Tremor Fruit/Gura Gura no Mi, Edward Newgate/Whitebeard (One Piece) could create "quakes" that were well known to be able to destroy the world... Polearm Proficiency by Whitebeard.gif|...surrounding his bisento with a quake "bubble" to produce his Naginata Rasetsu/Halberd Rakshasa, a concentrated shockwave explosion... Gura Gura no Mi Edward Newgate Whitebeard shatter.gif|...and after using his Gekishin/Severe Earthquake, its aftershock leveled and destroyed Marineford. Sengoku (One Piece) daibotsu palm.gif|Sengoku (One Piece) using his Golden Impact Wave in an attempt to kill the Blackbeard Pirates. Mihawk slash.png|Dracule Mihawk's (One Piece) Kokuto Issen/Black Blade Brandish, a powerful long-range invisible Flying Slash Attack. Hadō Elbow.gif|Jesus Burgess (One Piece) using his Hadō Elbow to create a powerful burst of shock waves. Zoro Flying Slash.gif|Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) projecting a gigantic Flying Slash Attack. Pica Castle.png|Pica (One Piece) using his Charlestone, a multitude of giant stone spikes. Katakuri's Gatling Rain of Fist (One Piece).gif|With mastery over his Mochi Mochi Fruit/Mochi Mochi no Mi, Charlotte Katakuri (One Piece) can expand his mochi made limbs' shapes at will... Katakuri's Gatling Rain of Fist 2 (One Piece.gif|...allowing him to create a literal rainstorm of giant mochi Haki coated made fists. Incarnate.gif|Genos (One-Punch Man) using his Incineration Cannons. Necrozma Z-move.jpg|Ultra Necrozma (Pokémon) charges its Light That Burns the Sky, a giant ball of pure light. File:Giga_Slave_(Slayers)_2.gif|Lina Inverse (Slayers series) casting Perfect Giga Slave. Nothingness Metsu Hadoken.gif|Ryu's (Street Fighter IV: The Ties That Bind) Metsu Hadoken powered by the Power of Nothingness. Acacia attack.jpg|Acacia (Toriko) launches barrage of planet-sized energy fists at the main character. File:Yusuke_Urameshi_(YuYu_Hakusho)_Spirit_Gun_Mega.png|Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) firing his Spirit Gun Mega, a large beam of spirit energy. Dioga Teoradomu.png|Zofis (Zatch Bell!) generates a gigantic ball of explosive energy with his ultimate spell, Dioga Teoradomu. Inuyasha Kenatsu.gif|Like most wielders of demonic weapons, Inuyasha (InuYasha) is able to use the Tessagia's Kentatsu to cut and kill weaker demons with concentrated bursts of demonic energy... Inuyasha Firing Wind Scar.gif|...and when he became proficient enough with the blade, he was able to use its signature Wind Scar a wave of demonic energy with the power to kill 100 demons in a single sweep... Inuyasha Backlash Wave.gif|...and by combining the Wind Scar with a opponents's attack, he can use the Backlash Wave a destructive energy torrent that sends his opponent's attack back at them. Tōkijin Kenatsu Blast.gif|Sesshōmaru (InuYasha) using his Tōkijin's Kenatsu in the form of devastating energy blasts to eradicate an entire horde of demons... Sesshōmaru Kentasu Wave.gif|...later developing it into a large wave... Sesshomaru Dragon Strike.gif|...and by channeling his demonic energy into the blade, he can unleashes it in the form of his most powerful attack, Dragon Strike. Burning Gundam Burning Finger Beam 3.gif|God/Burning Gundam (Mobile Fighter G Gundam) using its signature, Erupting God Finger/Bakunetsu God Finger. Cartoons/Comics Superman Super Heatvision.png|Superman's (DC Comics) Heat Vision, when he absorbed half the sun's energy. Scatter Shot by Hal Jordan.jpg|Hal Jordan's (DC Comics) Sling technique… Concession Beam By GL (2).jpg|…and Sun Shot, a beam with the power of a small sun. Mano's Hand.jpg|Mano (DC Comics) Wave Motion Blast by Wildfire.jpeg|Wildfire's (DC Comics) Anti-Matter Blast. Superman's Super Flare Wave.jpg|Superman (DC: New 52) using Super Flare against Ulyssses. Cyclops' Visor.jpg|Whenever he removes his visor, Scott Summers/Cyclops (Marvel Comics)... Cyclops' Visor 2.jpg|...can discharge a wide spread optic blast. Hand Blast by Ultron.jpeg|Ultron (Marvel Comics) firing a oversized energy beam at some Avengers… Vibration Emission by Ultron Janet.jpg|…and liquefying Mole Man's creature army with vibrationial waves. Nitro Blast, baby.jpg|Robert Hunter/Nitro (Marvel Comics) Coldcast Electromagentic Blast.gif|Coldcast (Superman vs. The Elite) releasing an electromagnetokinetic blast with the power of over 500 hundred suns. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Matter-Based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Combat Powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Projection Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries